1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and program for processing a job in a workflow environment using event driven programming to route the job through the workflow environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A workflow management system provides a defined series of tasks within an organization to produce a final outcome. Sophisticated workgroup computing applications define different work flows for different types of jobs. At each stage in the workflow, one individual process or application is responsible for a specific task. Once the task is complete, the workflow program ensures that the individuals or processes responsible for the next task are notified and receive the data needed to execute the next stage in the workflow process.
Some workflow management systems provide complex schemes involving rules and graphs to determine how to route a job through a system. Others poll a data set to determine if any new statuses or flags are set indicating a need to proceed to the next step in the workflow.
However, there is a need in the art for an improved method and system for managing the flow of work in a computing system.